injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Miloman09/Injustice 2??? Marvel VS. DC?? Your Roster??
Those guys putting requests, i most likely will NOT accomodate them because this is my opinion so just because it doesnt have a character that you want feel free to make your own blog or list you characters (thanks LeeHatake93), if not just comment your suggestions and don't try to cause an argument. 16 DC Heroes, 16 DC Villains, 16 Marvel Heroes, 16 Marvel Villains, (Marvel Now!/New 52=Default, Classic and Other Costumes=Unlockable: DC HEROES: #Superman (Earth-2/Ultraman) #Batman (Earth-2/Owlman) #John Stewart (Hal Jordan) #Shazam (Flashpoint) #Flash (Jay Garrrick) #Green Arrow (Arrow) #Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) #Aquaman (Earth-2/Barracuda) #Doctor Fate (Doctor Chaos) #Cyborg (Teen Titans) #Hawkgirl (Blackest Night) #Zatanna (The Nail) #Black Canary (Golden Age) #Wonder Woman (Earth-2/Superwoman) #Supergirl (Earth-2/Powergirl) Superman 1.png|Superman Batman (1).png|Batman JohnSkin.jpg|Green Lantern (John Stewart) Shazam 1.png|Shazam Flash (1).png|The Flash Green Arrow 1.png|Green Arrow Martian Manhunter.jpg|Martian Manhunter Aquaman 1.png|Aquaman 1343321-dr.fatefinal.jpg|Doctor Fate Cyborg 1.png|Cyborg Hawkgirl (1).png|Hawkgirl Zatanna 4.jpg|Zatanna Black Canary II.jpg|Black Canary Wonderwoman (1).png|Wonder Woman Supergirl.jpg|Supergirl DC VILLAINS: #Deathstroke (Teen Titans) #Black Adam (JLA Destiny) #Zod (Lost Son) #Joker (Earth-2/The Jester) #Sinestro (Green Lantern #Atrocitus (Green Lantern) #Captain Cold (Flashpoint) #Amazo (Attack the O Squad) #Bane (Knightfall) #Lex Luthor (Earth 2/Alexander Junior) #Catwoman (Selena Kyle) #Harley Quinn (Batman: Killmaker) #Star Sapphire (Act of God) #Circe (Conjurers) #Maxima (Smallville) Deathstroke Injustice Render.png|Deathstroke 250px-Black-adam-full 0 0.png|Black Adam Zod (1).jpg|General Zod Joker (1).png|The Joker Sinestro 1.png|Sinestro atrocitus_by_portfan-d4kposb.png|Atrocitus 3160602-0892889237-tumbl.jpg|Captain Cold Amazo_004.jpg|Amazo BANE.png|Bane LEX.PNG|Lex Luthor CATWOMAN.PNG|Catwoman Harley.png|Harley Quinn Star_Sapphire_008.jpg|Star Sapphire Circe_(by_Aaron_Lopresti)_1.jpg|Circe 20120824152633!Maxima_003.jpg|Maxima MARVEL HEROES: #Spider-Man (Symbiote) #Wolverine (X-Force) #Gambit (Mutant X) #Thor (Ultimate Comics) #Daredevil (Mutant X) #Captain America (Ultimate Comics) #Iron Man (War Machine) #Hulk (Incredible Hulk: The End) #Ghost Rider (Danny Ketch) #Ant-Man (Yellowjacket) #Black Widow (Mutant X) #Storm (Ultimate Comics) #Psylocke (House of M) #Ms.Marvel (Captain Marvel) #Jean Grey/Phoenix (Dark Pheonix) Spiderman-Comic-Book-Wallpaper.jpg|Spider-Man Wolverine_(comics).PNG|Wolverine Gambit442.jpg|Gambit Thor_by_ashasylum-688x1024.jpg|Thor 250px-Daredevil_65.jpg|Daredevil 3024087-captain+america+1.jpg|Captain America 250px-Iron_Man_bleeding_edge.jpg|Iron Man Hulk-the-incredible-hulk-14044617-1280-960.jpg|Hulk 250px-Ghost_Rider_Vol_5_1_Textless.jpg|Ghost Rider Antman1.jpg|Ant-Man 250px-Black_Widow_Deadly_Origin_Vol_1_2_Textless.jpg|Black Widow Storm_small.jpg|Storm Storm-marvel-superheroines-10049983-900-1278.jpg|Psylocke 4a27b513e3884c9fafb67ac5bf2fb281-d48i4wn.jpg|Jean Grey (Phoenix) Ms.-Marvel-Kree.jpg|Ms. Marvel MARVEL VILLAINS: #Magneto (Exalted) #Dr. Doom (Earth-X) #Green Goblin (Hob-Goblin) #The Mandarin (Lord Mandarin: Emperor of Earth) #Deadpool (X-Force) #Venom (Carnage) #Loki (Ultimate Comics) #Juggernaut (Ultimate Comics) #Pyro (Ultimate Comics) #Taskmaster (Age of Ultron) #Lady Deathstrike (Secret Identity) #Enchantress (Asgardian Armor) #Elektra (Ultimate Comics) #Black Cat (Ultimate Comics) #Mystique (Days of Future Now) 1566478-magneto.jpg|Magneto 600px-Vengeance_Vol_1_6_Textless_Full_Version.jpg|Dr. Doom GreenGoblin.jpg|Green Goblin 250px-Mandrin1.jpg|The Mandarin Deadpool FB Artwork 1.jpg|Deadpool venom_wip_by_danluvisiart-d5ueshr.jpg|Venom Loki.Laufeyson.full.1170822.jpg|Loki 250px-Juggernaut_22.jpg|Juggernaut 250px-Pyro_002.jpg|Pyro 1736828-taskmaster__earth_616_.png|Taskmaster LadyArtistsStrike.jpg|Lady Deathstrike The enchantress by javigarcia-d3da3z6.jpg|Enchantress 250px-Elektra_3.jpg|Elektra Black-Cat-marvel-superheroines-8442627-600-763.jpg|Black Cat 2899485-mystique.jpg|Mystique UNLOCKABLES: #Galactus (Fantastic Four: Mythos) #Darkseid (Superman: Darkside) #Thanos (Ultimate Comics) #Bloody Mary (Battle Armor) Galactus_MvC3.jpg|Galactus 618w_darkseid_teaser.jpg|Darkseid 2030593-guardians_of_the_galaxy_8.jpg|Thanos 1136928-bloodymarywg_01.jpg|Bloody Mary Pottential DLC's: *DC Heroes #Nightwing (Robin) #Beast Boy (New 52) #Booster Gold (Booster Gold II) #Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) #Firestorm (Deathstorm) #Superboy (Cadmus Suit) #Raven (White) #Starfire (Classic) NIGHTWING.png|Nightwing 250px-BeastboyOYL.jpg|Beast Boy 2839331-booster gold.png|Booster Gold BlueBeetle.jpg|Blue Beetle Firestorm Matrix 002.jpg|Firestorm Superboy Fan.png|Superboy Raven Render.png|Raven Starfire 005.jpg|Starfire *DC Villains #Doomsday (Containment Suit) #Metallo (Red Son) #Man-Bat (Leaue of Assassins) #Ocean Master (Flashpoint) #Parasite (Third Parasite) #Deadshot (Act of God) #Poison Ivy (Classic) #Cheetah (Classic) DOOMSDAY.png|Doomsday Metallo Injustice.png|Metallo 150px-Man-Bat_01.jpg|Man-Bat Ocean Master.jpg|Ocean Master Parasite.png|Parasite Deadshot.jpg|Deadshot HG Poison Ivy.png|Poison Ivy Cheetah DC.png|Cheetah *Marvel Heroes #Cyclops (Classic) #Black Panther (Classic) #The Punisher (Classic) #The Thing (2099) #Human Torch (2099) #Mister Fantastic (2099) #Invisible Woman (2099) #Rogue (Ultimate Comics) Cyclops.jpg|Cyclops 1351039-black_panther.jpg|Black Panther 2008-12-09-Punisher2.jpg|The Punisher 250px-Thing_v2_1_coverart.jpg|The Thing Human_Torch_Commission_by_FlowComa.jpg|Human Torch 856111-107506_108430_mr_fantastic_super.jpg|Mister Fantastic The_Invisible_Woman_by_rkw0021.jpg|Invisible Woman Rogue-x-men-24957901-942-1250.jpg|Rogue *Marvel Villains #Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man Reign) #Ultron (Secret Identity/Artificial Skin) #Super-Skrull (FF Suit) #Red Skull (Hulked-Out Heroes) #Sabretooth (Ultimate Comics) #Bullseye (Mutant X) #Emma Frost (X-Men) # DocOctMU3.gif|Doctor Octopus ultron.jpg|Ultron super-skrull.png|Super-Skrull MARPROJ006_cov_PARELvariant.jpg|Red Skull Sabretooth_X-Men162.jpg|Sabretooth Bullseye_002.jpg|Bullseye LadyArtistsStrike.jpg|Lady Deathstrike Stages: *DC #Hall of Justice #Watchtower #Fortress of Solitude #Batcave #Arkham Asylum #Themyscira #Metropolis #Bialya HallOfJusticeSelect.png|Hall of Justice WatchtowerSelect.png|Watchtower FortressOfSolitudeSelect.png|Fortress of Solitude BatCaveSelect.png|Batcave ArkhamAsylumSelect.png|Arkham Asylum ThemysciraSelect.png|Themyscira MetropolisSelect.png|Metropolis bialya.gif|Bialya *Marvel #Stark Tower #Xavier Mansion #New York #Asgard #Latveria #S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier #Negative Zone #Wakanda 250px-Stark_Tower_from_Avengers_vs._X-Men_Vol_1_1.JPG|Stark Tower 250px-Xmansion.jpg|Xavier Mansion New_york_times_square-terabass.jpg|New York Asgard_(Earth-199999).png|Asgard latveria.JPG|Latveria 8c4ad_Movies_Ultimates-SHIELD-Helicarrier-280x280.jpg|S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier 406px-NegativeZone442.jpg|Negative Zone 2392595-wakanda.png|Wakanda If you could basically make your OWN injustice game, what would you add to it? My changes: #Interchangeable Supermoves #15-20-Hit combos tops... #Tag-Team mode #Longer Storyline (Maybe 20 Chapters, five for each section) #Add "Fatalities" kind of or different outros. #Create your own Costume/Character (Thanks Gamer68) Category:Blog posts